


Médiéval

by ziamicalement (orphan_account)



Series: Leronica/Ziam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziamicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois, dans le comté de Leeds, un magnifique château dans lequel vivait Yaser Malik, son épouse et leurs quatres filles. Un jour, un groupe de chevalier, revenu de guerre, accepta l'invitation du propriétaire des terres de se reposer dans la demeure comtale. L'un d'eux, le jeune Liam, s'éprit de la cadette du comte, Veronica. Sauf que Veronica n'était pas... une princesse comme les autres. Vraiment pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Médiéval

 

 

_Merci à Prescilla pour ce magnifique montage._

  
Il était une fois, dans le Kent, un château merveilleux où se donnaient fêtes et banquets à foisons. Situé près de Londres, il abritait le comte anglo-pakistanais Yaser Malik et sa petite famille, ainsi qu'un nombre inégalable dans toute la région de domestiques et de servantes. Cet homme, très aimé des paysans qui vivaient sur ses terres, avait épousé une femme d'une très grande beauté, Trisha, qui lui avait donné quatre jolies filles : Doniya, Veronica, Walihya et Safaa. L'aînée était déjà mariée au propriétaire du comté voisin et les deux benjamines n'avaient pas encore l'âge de prendre un époux. Seule la cadette tardait à trouver chaussure à son pied. Elle avait tout juste dix-huit ans et un caractère bien trempé qui lui valait d'être la plus aimée de son père.  
  
La jeune fille ne manquait pourtant pas de prétendants. Ducs, comtes, riches commerçants et marchands, mais d'un niveau social moins élevé, tous se pressaient au château pour faire valoir leurs atouts. Seulement, la princesse Veronica se montrait difficile dans ses choix et aucun n'avait su trouver grâce à ses yeux. Elle avait des critères bien précis en matière d'hommes et voulait que son mari corresponde en tout point à ce qu'elle imaginait. Son vœu allait, d'ailleurs, être bientôt exaucé, puisqu'une nouvelle guerre contre l'Ecosse ennemie venait de s'achever et, qu'avant de rentrer à Londres, les chevaliers présents sur le champ de bataille étaient invités à passer quelques jours au château de Leeds, la demeure des Malik.

 

•

  
  
Liam Payne n'était pas un prince, ni un seigneur. Simple chevalier au service du roi et de l'Etat, il avait fait ses premières armes en tant qu'écuyer d'un duc puissant et respecté. Par la suite, il avait été adoubé et lancé sur le champ de bataille. Jeune chevalier de vingt-deux ans, il s'était vaillamment démené, blessant et tuant un bon nombre d'ennemis à lui seul. Il excellait autant à pieds qu'à cheval, dégainant son épée à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle était soigneusement rangée dans son fourreau pendant le voyage de retour vers Londres, ne le quittant jamais, sauf peut-être la nuit, quand il dormait, mais elle restait à portée de main. Elle était une amie, une alliée. Le jeune homme aimait à s'en servir et à guerroyer, chevauchant de longues heures son fidèle destrier. Il ne supportait pas la vie de Cour et préférait la solitude et l'atmosphère apaisante des grandes forêts où il se rendait pour chasser, son arbalète accrochée à sa selle.  
  
La caravane cheminait lentement, bien trop lentement au goût de Liam. Il voulait forcer l'allure, encourager les autres à laisser leurs chevaux se dégourdir les jambes en galopant en plein champ. Mais aucun ne semblait enclin à le suivre dans son idée, ils étaient tous trop fatigués du voyage. Le châtain, lui, avait l'ardeur de la jeunesse, ce sang neuf qui ne se tarissait jamais, toujours prêt à courir par monts et par vaux. Alors, il lâcha les rênes, encouragea son cheval à s'élancer sur le chemin et dépassa tous les autres soldats qui le précédaient. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et il ferma les yeux un court instant. Il se sentait libre. Libre et heureux de vivre. Beaucoup trop de jeunes chevaliers à peine plus vieux que lui étaient tombés, le sang de leurs blessures éclaboussant leurs cottes de mailles, l'air perdu, soudain, d'avoir été touchés soudainement. La mort les avait emportés par dizaines, les fauchant en pleine fleur de l'âge.  
  
Liam ralentit l'allure en apercevant le château de Leeds, entouré de ses douves, près de la rivière Len. Il retint son destrier en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Qui tardaient, bien sûr. La caravane avançait toujours d'un pas lent et mesuré et le jeune homme commençait fort à s'impatienter. Il jeta un coup d'œil au convoi, reporta son attention sur les hautes murailles du château et le grand parc qu'il apercevait. Les prés s'étendaient à perte de vue, il voyait la cime des arbres d'une forêt quelque peu lointaine et se promit d'y faire un tour durant son séjour ici.

 

•

  
  
La jeune princesse voulait sortir. Malheureusement, son père lui avait interdit de passer le pont-levis et l'enjoignait à garder la plus grande discrétion jusqu'à l'arrivée des chevaliers. Il savait sa fille pure et chaste, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un homme malappris s'en prenne à sa vertu. Les yeux rivés au-dehors, sa petite main posée sur un carreau de sa fenêtre, elle attendait. Mais Veronica n'avait jamais été très patiente. Elle appela une servante, lui demanda de préparer sa robe et la renvoya. Elle était très pudique et n'avait jamais aimé se montrer nue devant quiconque.  
  
Elle commença à se changer, enfila un jupon et une chemise de toile avant de rappeler la jeune domestique qui attendait à la porte. Cette dernière l'aida à enfiler son corset et à le serrer, manquant lui couper le souffle. Mais il fallait bien cela. Puis elle quitta une nouvelle fois la pièce, laissant seule la princesse. Veronica enfila une paire de souliers et s'enveloppa dans une grande cape sombre, cachant ses beaux cheveux bruns sous une capuche. Ainsi prête, elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide, aussi léger que celui d'une petite souris et passa le pont-levis sans encombres, malgré les gardes qui surveillaient. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage dès qu'elle arriva dans les jardins et elle retira son capuchon, laissant son visage profiter des quelques rayons estivaux de l'astre solaire.  
  
Un petit ruisseau coulait derrière un bosquet de fleurs et elle retira ses chaussures pour y tremper ses pieds. Elle délaissa ses souliers sur le bord, dans l'herbe verte, et souleva sa jupe, laissant apparaître deux chevilles menues qui glissèrent dans l'onde bleutée. Le parfum des massifs de fleurs flottait autour d'elle et elle ferma les yeux, profitant du calme et du chant doux des oiseaux dans les arbustes.

 

•

  
  
Liam avait pris le large. N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre le maître des lieux, il avait laissé son cheval paître et découvrait le jardin qui entourait une partie du château. Ses yeux se promenaient un peu partout, à chaque recoin, chaque massif de fleurs qui embaumaient l'air frais et humide du matin. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe verte et il atteignit un petit labyrinthe qui le laissa coi quelques instants. L'endroit lui plaisait, assurément. Après des mois de batailles acharnées, de sang et de morts, il revoyait enfin la vie de ses propres yeux, s'enivrant de la nature et de sa beauté.  
  
Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta, aux aguets. Prestement, il se faufila derrière un buisson, cherchant la source du clapotis qu'il entendait. Il eut alors sa réponse : derrière les fourrés se trouvait un petit ruisseau. De sa cachette, le châtain n'aperçut que de lourds cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur une épaule gracile et mordorée, ainsi qu'un long jupon relevé jusqu'à la cheville. Des mains aux longs doigts tenaient le vêtement et le clapotis venait des pas que faisait la demoiselle dans l'eau claire. Il l'entendit chanter. Sa voix était plus grave que celle des autres femmes, nantie d'un il-ne-savait-quoi et, instantanément, elle lui plut.  
  
Il se déplaça lentement, la vit sortir ses petits pieds de l'onde et les laisser sécher sur l'herbe. La jeune fille s'assit sur un petit banc de pierre et il put entrevoir ses traits. Son cœur rata un battement quand il aperçut cette beauté orientale au visage fin, à la chevelure sombre et aux longs cils. Elle s'était tue, ses iris dorés tournés vers un nénuphar fleuri qui dérivait dans le petit cours d'eau. Enfin, elle se leva, prête à rentrer. Mais un craquement de brindilles dans les fourrés proches l'arrêta soudain, et la panique la prit.  
  
 **\- Qui... qui est là ?**  
  
Veronica recula imperceptiblement en apercevant un mouvement derrière un buisson, à quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un jeune homme en sortit et son organe vital fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était beau, incroyablement beau. Viril, musclé, l'air doux, il était parfait. L'homme dont elle avait toujours rêvé, en somme. Qui plus est, il paraissait chevalier, au blason qu'il portait sur sa tunique. Ses cheveux courts et sa barbe de quelques jours le rendaient encore plus séduisant. Mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, la princesse prit peur.  
  
Liam tendit la main pour l'arrêter.  
  
 **\- Attendez, je... je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, je... vous êtes...**  
  
Il la regarda alors à loisir, elle était encore plus belle à chaque minute. Le vent passait entre ses boucles brunes, soulevant ses cheveux, lui laissant apercevoir son cou. Elle avait réarrangé sa cape sur ses épaules, les lui cachant pour de bon. Ses deux mains portées à sa poitrine, elle le regardait, inquiète, telle une biche effarouchée prête à s'enfuir.  
  
La voix du chevalier était grave et douce, envoûtant la princesse à chaque seconde.  
  
 **\- Excusez-moi, je...**  
  
Il s'inclina maladroitement, releva les yeux vers elle, prêt à lui adresser une nouvelle fois la parole, mais...  
  
 **\- Veronica !**  
  
Son père venait d'arriver dans le jardin et s'enquit de sa présence.  
  
 **\- Père...  
\- Veronica, tout le monde vous cherchait au château, enfin... Que faisiez-vous ici ?  
\- Je me promenais simplement. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir causé autant d'inquiétude, père...**  
  
Mais Yaser Malik ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait tourné son regard sur le nouveau venu et l'interrogeait, écoutant patiemment le récit du jeune chevalier Liam Payne, héritier d'une petite famille de Wolverhampton, et qui s'était perdu intentionnellement dans le jardin pour y retrouver sa nature oubliée durant la guerre.

 

•

 

[♫](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS0z2T0y4AQ)

  
  
La grande salle à manger du château avait été décorée pour le retour des chevaliers. De nombreuses dames de la cour s'étaient invitées, pensant trouver l'heureux élu de leur cœur, transies d'amour passionnel. Les troubadours et les ménestrels faisaient leurs offices devant les longues tables accolées en U tout autour de la pièce. Au centre, quand ils ne mangeaient pas, certains nouveaux couples se risquaient sur le plancher verni pour danser durant de longues minutes. Le blason de la famille Malik apparaissait partout et d'immenses tapisseries françaises recouvraient les hauts murs de pierre. Deux grandes cheminées se faisaient face, le feu orangé ronronnait, projetant d'étranges ombres au mur et éclairant la pièce et le bois qui l'alimentait craquait sous l'assaut des flammes. Plusieurs chandeliers avaient été posés sur les tables garnies de nourriture et de boisson, de nombreuses bougies avaient été allumées au fur et à mesure que le jour déclinait à travers les grandes fenêtres.  
  
Liam était assis entre deux de ses camarades, mais leur discussion sur le tournoi organisé le lendemain après-midi ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le profil fier de la princesse Veronica. Il la dévorait du regard, presque insistant. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient ornés de perles et ramenés sur son épaule droite, laissant son cou à découvert. Et de l'endroit où il était, le châtain pouvait en profiter. Sa longue robe turquoise épousait ses formes avec grâce et elle avait posé ses coudes sur la table, son doux menton sur ses petites mains, fixant d'un air émerveillé le montreur d'ours qui venait d'entrer dans la salle avec son animal.  
  
Le jeune chevalier ne la quittait pas. La lumière des bougies éclairaient doucement son visage. Un pendentif doré pendait à son cou, descendant jusqu'à son décolleté respectable. La jeune femme tourna soudain son visage vers lui, et il baissa la tête, confus, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Quand il osa de nouveau lever les yeux sur elle, elle le regardait toujours, souriante, le coin de sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Elle le rendait fou par le moindre de ses gestes, encore plus par ce dernier, taquin, duquel elle ne se départit pas durant de longues minutes. Liam avait chaud, incroyablement chaud sous sa cotte de mailles et sa tunique. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête l'espace d'un instant, qu'il se lève et la prenne par la main. Alors, ils seraient sortis de la salle, se seraient cachés dans le coin d'un couloir et il aurait laissé place à son désir, posant ses lèvres dans son cou mat, dévorant sa peau de baisers ardents. Leurs lèvres se seraient agréablement frôlées, cherchées. Il voulait s'enivrer du parfum de ses cheveux, l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses sans toutefois la déshonorer. Il voulait l'épouser et la faire sienne jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Il voulait sentir ses petites mains agripper ses larges épaules et ses cheveux courts. Il voulait toucher son frêle corps, se presser contre elle, embrasser sa main, remonter sur son bras, se risquer sur son épaule découverte. Il la voulait rien qu'à lui.  
  
Le châtain se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'empêchant d'avoir des pensées aussi impures en plein milieu d'une fête. Il se sentait serré dans son pantalon de toile et crispa son poing contre la table. Surtout, ne pas penser au corps nu de la princesse sous le sien, pas maintenant. Veronica avait détourné ses yeux de lui, préférant s'intéresser aux jeux des jongleurs et des équilibristes. Le jeune homme se sentit frustré et fronça les sourcils.  
  
Soudain, le comte Yaser Malik se leva, le bruit des conversations et la musique se turent. Les animations s'arrêtèrent brusquement et le patriarche fit signe aux musiciens de s'avancer.  
  
 **\- Place à la danse !**  
  
Doniya et son mari se dirigèrent vers la piste, Walihya et Safaa se mirent à tournoyer ensemble. Puis une foule de prétendants se levèrent et s'agenouillèrent près de Veronica, insistants, tous trop orgueilleux, trop brutaux et machos. La princesse déclina chaque demande, cherchant des yeux son beau chevalier. Quand elle vit Liam, un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle acquiesça, s'inclinant elle aussi, puis posa sa main dans la sienne. Il la conduisit au centre de la pièce, et ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille fine tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui pour danser.  
  
Une main sur son épaule, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, elle tournoyait, emportée dans son élan, emportée par le corps à la fois fort et doux du châtain. Il l'entraînait dans son sillage, faisant attention à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. La musique autour d'eux n'existait plus, ni les danseurs qui se pressaient, ni les rires et les voix. Veronica, soudain, s'arrêta. Elle prit la main du jeune chevalier et le guida à travers les couples, jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte. Ils sortirent, marchèrent à grandes enjambées jusqu'à un grand balcon qui surplombait le jardin, loin de la fête. Ils entendaient encore la musique et les voix, mais assourdies.  
  
La princesse avait soulevé sa robe durant sa course et Liam eut tout le temps de voir ses jolies jambes brunies. Elle lui tenait encore la main quand ils entrèrent dans la salle froide et se dirigèrent vers le balcon. Elle posa ses mains sur le parapet en pierres et il se colla à son dos, enlaçant sa taille, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Elle noua ses doigts au sien, fermant les yeux. Ils dansèrent lentement, le châtain la berçant dans ses bras.  
  
Elle eut froid, soudain, et frissonna légèrement en sentant un courant d'air frais passer dans ses mèches ondulées.  
Il se détacha d'elle et dénoua sa longue cape, l'enroulant dedans, lui frictionnant ses épaules à demi-dévêtues.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui, levant les yeux vers sa haute stature.  
Il baissa la tête, admirant ses pommettes saillantes et ses grands yeux sombres.  
  
 **\- Je ne puis encore vous offrir mes lèvres, nous nous connaissons depuis si peu de temps.**  
  
Elle lui tendit sa main.  
Il l'attrapa entre ses longs doigts, portant la paume à sa bouche, inondant la peau de baisers fugaces et de longues caresses.  
  
Les joues de Veronica prirent une légère teinte rosée qu'elle cacha derrière son autre main restée libre. Le sourire de Liam s'élargit un peu plus et il passa un bras derrière la taille de la princesse, la serrant une nouvelle fois contre lui.  
  
 **\- Je jure de vous représenter telle que vous le méritez, au tournoi, demain, ma dame.**  
  
La jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue mal rasée du châtain.  
  
 **\- Fermez les yeux.**  
  
Liam leva un sourcil, surpris, puis abdiqua. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent et Veronica osa se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui planter un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Le jeune chevalier frémit et elle dénoua sa cape, la déposant dans ses grandes mains.  
  
 **\- A demain, beau chevalier.**  
  
Il ne sut pas s'il devait ouvrir les yeux ou les garder clos. Un froissement le fit se retourner, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. La princesse avait disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte et il avait à peine put apercevoir le bas de sa robe turquoise. Son parfum flottait encore dans l'air, tout autour de lui, s'était déposé sur sa cape de voyage et la douceur de ses lèvres était encore présente au coin des siennes. Le châtain décida de quitter la pièce et de revenir à la fête. Son cœur cognait fort contre ses côtes et, s'il avait pu, il en serait sorti de sa poitrine tellement l'émotion le gagnait.

 

•

  
  
Liam se réveilla aux aurores. La princesse Veronica avait hanté ses rêves. Le jeune homme s'étira laborieusement et sortit de son lit de fortune, s'habillant dans le noir, à tâtons, pour ne pas réveiller les trois autres chevaliers avec qui il partageait la chambre. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa cape de voyage – les matinées commençait à être fraîches – et sortit de la pièce, les semelles de ses bottes claquant sur les pavés du couloir brillamment éclairé par les premiers rayons du soleil.  
  
Il s'aventura dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, faillit se perdre dans un couloir sombre puis émergea de nouveau à la lumière, poussant une lourde porte. Le battant grinça légèrement sur ses gonds et le châtain s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle, subjugué : il venait de trouver la bibliothèque du château. Elle était immense, un grand plafond de pierres surplombait des murs tapissés où se suivaient de hautes étagères remplies de milliers et de milliers de livres. Il referma la porte, s'avançant jusqu'au centre de la pièce, là où une trônait une longue table entourée de gros fauteuils brodés aux armoiries de la famille Malik.  
  
L'endroit était reposant, calme et silencieux. Ou presque. En effet, en tendant l'oreille, Liam perçut un timbre légèrement grave derrière une lourde tenture en soie qui séparait la pièce en deux. Il s'approcha, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit à qui appartenait la voix. La princesse Veronica fredonnait un doux air qu'elle avait dû entendre la veille, durant le bal. Elle était juché sur un petit escabeau en bois, sa grande robe de damas rouge remontée jusqu'à ses chevilles pour ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements, cherchant un livre sur les rayonnages. Elle attrapa un lourd volume entre ses mains fines, dépoussiéra la couverture et, ravie de sa trouvaille, soulevant d'une main ses jupons, le livre sous son bras, elle voulut descendre de son piédestal. Mais, soudain, sentant une présence, elle releva les yeux, croisant le regard noisette du châtain et manqua glisser, titubant sans pouvoir recouvrer son équilibre.  
  
A la vitesse de l'éclair, le jeune chevalier la retint par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe maladroitement au sol, risquant sûrement de se fouler la cheville. Retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale et apaisée, elle tourna la tête vers son sauveur, son sourire dévoilant ses jolies dents blanches, plissant légèrement ses yeux. Liam l'aida à descendre, une main sur sa taille, l'autre sous son bras et attrapa le gros volume qu'elle tenait, le posant sur la table pour alléger ses gestes. La jeune femme le remercia d'un gracieux mouvement de tête, ses longs cheveux glissant sur son visage.  
  
Le châtain écarta une mèche ondulée qui pendait devant son œil et glissa sa main sur sa joue, pour la laisser retomber mollement le long de son corps quelques secondes plus tard. La princesse jeta un regard intéressé au torse bien bâti du chevalier avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil, devant le grand livre qu'elle ouvrit. Liam prit place à côté d'elle. Veronica ne put faire semblant plus longtemps ; elle se désintéressa des contes qu'elle voulait lire et tourna ses iris ambre vers le jeune homme.  
  
 **\- Je suis sûre que vous excellerez, cet après-midi.  
\- Je crains que vous n'ayez tort, la concurrence promet d'être rude. Je suis encore jeune, et la plupart de mes adversaires sont chevronnés.**  
  
Il se pencha vers elle, respirant son doux parfum fleuri, posant ses yeux sur le livre ouvert.  
  
 **\- Ce sont des contes ? Vous pourriez m'en lire un ? Car, si j'excelle aux combats, je ne suis pas très savant et sait à peine déchiffrer tous ses mots.**  
  
La princesse ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'était, à son tour, tournée vers lui et le fixait, inquiète.  
  
 **\- Risquez-vous quelque chose ?  
\- Au tournoi ? Eh bien...**  
  
Le châtain se leva de son siège et commença à marcher dans la pièce, l'air songeur.  
  
 **\- Il y a tellement de risques à se frotter à des chevaliers remplis d'expérience. J'ai vécu la guerre, c'est à la fois si peu et tant... Mais s'il m'arrivait de trépasser à cause d'une blessure grave, je ne regretterai pas ma vie...  
\- Vous êtes si jeune.**  
  
Veronica était désormais debout et suivait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, se tordant les mains, au bord des larmes.  
  
 **\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à vivre qui puisse...  
\- Et si je refuse que vous mouriez ?**  
  
Elle s'était mise devant lui, ses mains sur son large torse, le suppliant de ses doux yeux dorés de ne point faire d'erreurs. Il remonta l'une des siennes et la posa tout contre, ses doigts caressant doucement sa peau.  
  
 **\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Vous craignez pour ma vie ?  
\- Je vous aime, et je ne supporterai pas de vous savoir blessé durant ce tournoi, ou pire, agonisant sur le sable.**  
  
Un grand sourire traversa le visage du jeune homme.  
  
 **\- Ainsi, moi qui pensais être le seul à... Dès l'instant où je vous ai vu, près de ce ruisseau, une multitude de sentiments ont traversé mon cœur. Et hier soir, vos gestes m'ont rendu encore plus épris de vous.**  
  
Il s'agenouilla, lui tenant les mains.  
  
 **\- Ah, si j'avais la certitude d'être votre favori pour ce tournoi, d'être à vous, simplement à vous, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous plaire et gagner tous mes combats. Si vous pouviez me prouver la véracité de vos sentiments, non pas avec l'un de vos mouchoirs brodés et parfumés... Un baiser, un seul baiser de vous et je serai votre esclave pour l'éternité.  
\- Relevez-vous, je vous en prie.**  
  
Liam se remit debout, sans jamais cesser d'admirer la princesse, les joues rosies par la confusion, qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes à tergiverser et jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à la porte, elle enserra sa nuque de ses délicates mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le châtain posa ses doigts sur ses hanches et la laissa se blottir contre lui, lui rendant son baiser avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable. Enfin, elle se recula légèrement et il colla son front au sien.  
  
 **\- Vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Je jure de vous être fidèle, de remporter ce tournoi et d'être uniquement à vous jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.**

 

 

•

  
  
Liam profita à peine du repas. Il ne revit pas la princesse jusqu'au tournoi de l'après-midi. Une joute équestre était annoncée en début des festivités, joute à laquelle il allait participer, face à des concurrents aguerris. Le châtain avait fait la guerre mais son jeune âge ne lui avait pas permis de participer à des joutes avant ce jour. Et même si son jeu de séduction pour faire plier la belle assurance de Veronica et lui arracher un baiser avait tout à fait fonctionné, il connaissait les risques d'une telle entreprise, les coups mortels que ses adversaires pouvaient lui porter et il craignait franchement pour sa vie. D'autant plus que la perspective de savoir sa belle mariée à un autre, s'il advenait à trépasser après un duel, ne l'enchantait guère.  
  
Le jeune chevalier se prépara consciencieusement. Il passa une chemise et un pantalon de toile, retira ses bottes et attendit qu'on l'aide à enfiler son armure. Son visage disparu sous son heaume de fer et il se dirigea d'une démarche pataude – fichu attirail encombrant - vers un destrier à la robe sombre. Aussi sombre que les cheveux de sa douce Veronica.  
  
Aidé par deux hommes de haute stature, il grimpa sur son cheval dans un grand bruit de ferraille et le dirigea vers l'enclos où se jouaient les combats. Bien évidemment, au vu de son âge, c'était lui qui commençait la première joute, face à un rival de forte corpulence qui paraissait prêt à le réduire en bouillie. A travers la grille de son heaume, Liam put distinguer sa jolie princesse, assise près de ses parents, regarder les deux cavaliers sans se douter que sous une armure se cachait son cher et tendre.  
  
Veronica n'avait pas revu son beau chevalier. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle paraissait pourtant calme et apaisée, n'eut-ce été les battements de son cœur qui la trahiraient si quelqu'un s'approchait trop près d'elle à cet instant. Elle avait cherché Liam des yeux et l'angoisse était montée d'un cran quand elle ne l'avait pas trouvé avant le début du tournoi. Les mains serrées sur la couronne de fleurs qu'elle devait remettre au vainqueur, elle tremblait légèrement, ses longs cheveux cachés sous un voile en satin retenu par une tiare en argent.  
  
Elle portait une robe violette rehaussée de broderies d'or et son corset lui rendait la taille encore plus fine que d'habitude. Elle le cherchait des yeux, elle ne le trouvait pas. Et Liam aurait tellement voulu aller vers elle, la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'épanchement des sentiments ; il devait maintenant se mettre en place, tenir fermement sa lance et son bouclier, ses jambes serrées sur son destrier et entrer en scène.  
  
  
Le premier assaut fut plus brutal qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il vacilla sur sa monture, entendit l'assemblée se lever en poussant des cris d'exclamations et perdit son bouclier dans la cohue. Mais il tint bon, se raccrocha à l'encolure de son cheval et reprit la joute.  
  
Puis, après plusieurs essais infructueux, le Ciel eut l'air de se mettre de son côté et il remporta chaque nouvel assaut face à des rivaux qui ne lui faisaient plus peur. Le châtain parada de longues minutes sur son destrier en sueur et, enfin, put en descendre, aidé par deux écuyers. Il retira son heaume et ses gants, s'épongea le front avec un linge et s'approcha de la tribune comtale. Yaser Malik semblait enchanté de sa victoire mais Liam n'y fit pas attention. Il avait tourné les yeux et fixait Veronica, une main sur sa poitrine, pâle comme la mort. Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait défaillir, mais elle se leva de son siège avec grâce et lui tendit la couronne de fleurs, frôlant imperceptiblement sa main. Il lui sourit et, quand il aperçut enfin le regard entendu du comte, il sut que tout était gagné. D'un simple hochement de tête il venait de lui offrir la main de sa fille et le jeune chevalier n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

 

 

•

  
  
Veronica n'osait se regarder dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. La bague, sertie d'une cordiérite et assortie à sa robe bleue nuit, offerte par Liam, pesait à son annulaire. On avait relevé ses longs cheveux en un grand chignon, retenu par un ruban et d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, encadrant joliment son visage fin. Sa servante attitrée avait accroché un pendentif en argent et aux pierres précieuses à son cou et de petits souliers avaient été passés à ses pieds.  
  
Quand, enfin, elle osa se regarder, la jeune princesse crut ne pas se reconnaître. Elle paraissait tout à coup si grande dame. Elle s'approcha de la glace, soulevant sa robe pour ne pas trop la froisser dans ses mouvements et accepta enfin de se montrer à sa mère et à ses jeunes sœurs qui la complimentèrent durant de longues minutes. On frappa à la porte et son père vint la chercher, lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle y pose sa main, cherchant à réfréner les battements inquiets de son cœur et les tremblements de son corps entier.  
  
Car, qui disait fiançailles, disait mariage dans la foulée. Qui disait mariage, disait nuit de noces. Et Liam connaîtrait le grand secret de sa belle, malgré lui, par surprise.  
  
  
La salle du banquet était bondée, les tables étaient remplies de victuailles et de vins de toute sorte. Personne n'osait imaginer ce que serait le jour du mariage ; le même genre de fête, en deux fois plus importante. Veronica mangeait à peine, consciente qu'elle pouvait tout gâcher à tout instant. Et même la main rassurante de Liam sur la sienne ne la départit pas de son mauvais pressentiment. Ils devaient se marier dans deux jours. Et dans deux jours, peut-être que...  
  
 **\- Tout va bien ?**  
  
Elle se retourna, croisant les prunelles inquiètes du châtain. La pression sur sa main se resserra légèrement et elle esquissa un maigre sourire pour le rassurer.  
  
 **\- La perspective d'enfin me marier me rend...**  
 **\- Angoissée.**  
  
Il était tellement beau d'aussi près. Elle détourna le regard, se concentrant sur son assiette encore remplie.  
  
 **\- Peut-être.**  
  
Liam attrapa délicatement sa main et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau.  
  
 **\- Tout se passera bien, je vous le promets.**  
  
  
Veronica dénoua son chignon et ses longs cheveux bruns retrouvèrent leur liberté. Une servante l'aida à retirer sa lourde robe et la princesse se faufila derrière un grand paravent où elle enfila sa chemise de nuit. Quand elle se glissa dans son lit aux draps froids, elle se blottit sous les couvertures, ses genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, ses bras serrés autour de ses jambes fines.  
  
La jeune femme repensa aux mots doux de Liam, à sa présence rassurante, à ses caresses sur sa main, et se prit à rêver que son mariage et leur futur commun soient une réussite.  
  
Si le chevalier acceptait, envers et contre tout, ce qu'elle était vraiment.

 

 

•

  
  
Liam était allongé dans l'herbe, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague. A quelques mètres, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, Veronica était assise, les jambes repliées au sol. Sa main tenait un pastel noir et elle griffonnait sur un vieux carnet, levant parfois ses yeux vers la forme allongée face à elle. Le chevalier avait retiré son grand costume pour la journée et ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile, ses bottes de voyage et une chemise blanche qui épousait à merveille son torse.  
  
Quand la jeune femme reprit sa tâche, le châtain lui coula un regard intéressé. Elle aussi avait laissé ses beaux atours dans son armoire et avait sobrement enfilé une robe qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, laissant ses petits pieds à découverts, dans d'adorables souliers pointus. Un corset lui étreignait la taille et elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux avec un ruban joliment décoré qu'il lui avait offert la veille, lors de leur repas de fiançailles.  
  
Le jeune homme se redressa pour mieux apprécier sa vue et fut surpris de la voir fermer précipitamment son carnet.  
  
 **\- Que dessiniez-vous ?**  
  
La princesse baissa la tête, se sentant rougir.  
  
 **\- Qui dessiniez-vous ?**  
  
Il avait compris. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et il la fixait sans ciller. Gênée, elle serra son carnet contre sa poitrine, pensant peut-être qu'il abandonnerait. Ce fut peine perdue.  
  
 **\- Je peux le voir ?  
\- Non.**  
  
Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés, cherchant à se donner une contenance. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, glissa sa main vers son carnet.  
  
 **\- Vous me montrez ?  
\- Certainement pas.**  
  
Alors, sans que Veronica ne puisse anticiper son geste, Liam se jeta sur elle. Elle tomba sur l'herbe avec un petit cri, se retrouvant allongée sous lui. Il lui tenait doucement les poignets. Mais la jeune femme gardait le carnet bien serré dans l'une de ses mains. Il se baissa lentement, lui demandant encore de lui montrer son dessin. Elle refusa. Il se pencha un peu plus et elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou, ne pouvant réprimer un frisson d'envie. Il réitéra sa question, elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.  
  
Puis, avec légèreté, le chevalier posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, entre sa nuque et son épaule, et elle frissonna un peu plus. La princesse ferma les yeux et, quand elle les rouvrit, il la surplombait de nouveau, lui souriant. Elle se redressa un peu et, avec tendresse, captura ses lèvres. Il répondit favorablement au baiser et l'embrassa avec fougue, lâchant l'un de ses poignets pour poser sa main contre sa taille, à l'endroit où le corset laissait un espace entre la peau et la robe. Elle passa sa main derrière sa nuque, lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
Enfin, le châtain se redressa, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard et lui demanda, une nouvelle fois, de lui montrer son dessin. Et, après quelques secondes, Veronica accepta. Il se mit debout, l'aida à se relever et il prit place sous le chêne, le dos contre le tronc. La princesse s'assit près de lui, se cachant dans son épaule tandis qu'il ouvrait son carnet. Il resta surpris devant le portrait qu'elle avait fait de lui et la jeune femme s'inquiéta de son silence.  
  
 **\- Ce n'est pas très...  
\- C'est magnifique.  
\- Vous croyez ?  
\- J'ai l'air de mentir ?**  
  
Il tourna la tête vers elle, il souriait, encore.  
  
 **\- Ah, quelle femme merveilleuse je vais épouser. Et quelle mère admirable vous ferez.**  
  
Veronica préféra brusquement se lever, pour couper court à la conversation entreprise par son fiancé. Ce dernier crut avoir gaffé et se mit debout à son tour dans un silence religieux. Il lui rendit son carnet, elle le remercia d'un sourire et prit son bras. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le château.  
  
  
Au cours de la promenade, Liam eut une envie soudaine. Un besoin d'assouvir une pulsion. Le mariage était le lendemain, mais il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Près des murs de la demeure comtale, il tira la princesse dans le renfoncement d'une porte condamnée et l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion.  
  
Le carnet s'échoua à leurs pieds quand Veronica répondit à son étreinte, nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Le châtain descendit ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou et il l'entendit soupirer doucement, tentant de réfréner sa respiration soudain saccadée et le rythme de son cœur trop vite emballé. La princesse s'agrippa à lui, fermant les yeux. L'une des mains du jeune homme, initialement sur sa taille, remonta jusqu'à son épaule, descendit lentement sur sa poitrine. Il imaginait ses seins ronds et fermes, laissa courir ses doigts sur son ventre plat qu'il devinait sous sa robe et son corset. Sa main descendit lentement, toujours plus bas.  
  
Veronica retrouva alors pleinement tous ses sens. Prise de panique, sentant les doigts audacieux du châtain s'approcher un peu plus, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, serrant ses bras contre elle pour se protéger. Il eut l'air de sortir d'un songe, et secoua la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence entrecoupé de leurs souffles saccadés, Liam revint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, s'excusant, embrassant ses cheveux avec douceur.  
  
La princesse le força à se reculer légèrement, prit son visage entre ses mains et colla son front au sien. Elle sentit son haleine fraîche contre ses lèvres, ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser un peu avant de lui parler.  
  
 **\- Patientez encore un peu, je vous en conjure. Demain, enfin, je serai entièrement à vous.**

 

 

•

  
  
La chapelle du château était bondée. Les voix fusaient de chaque côté de l'allée qui remontait jusqu'à l'autel. On se pressait sur les bancs, certains déjà fatigués s'asseyaient, d'autres se tenaient bien droits, fiers comme des paons. Les invités en avance et les familles des mariés eurent droit aux meilleures places, les retardataires durent se contenter de rester debout au fond, près de la grande porte en bois. Le père de Liam avait fait le déplacement, de sa Wolverhampton natale, avec sa femme et leurs deux fils aînés. Ces derniers étaient mariés depuis plusieurs années et le patriarche se réjouissait de voir son dernier rejeton épouser la fille d'un comte de grand pouvoir. Petit commerçant en linges et en vêtements luxueux, le sire Payne s'était fait un nom dans le milieu depuis deux ans. Et, il se montrait extrêmement courtois avec la belle-famille de son benjamin qui avait fait commande d'habits pour la cérémonie, mais surtout, qui lui avait demandé à force de compliments – et de coffrets remplis d'or – de fabriquer la robe de mariage de la princesse.  
  
Le châtain se tenait déjà devant le prêtre depuis plusieurs minutes, nerveux, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à l'entrée grande ouverte. Le soleil inondait la chapelle et les vitraux n'avaient jamais autant brillé qu'aujourd'hui. Il croisa les regards encourageants de ses frères, aperçut à peine ses belles-sœurs et ses neveux et nièces tellement la peur prenait peu à peu possession de son esprit. Il se retourna vers les portes à l'instant où les conversations commencèrent à baisser, jusqu'à se taire complètement.  
  
Veronica et son père venaient d'apparaître sur le seuil, leurs ombres dansant sur le grand tapis de fleurs qui menait à l'autel. La jolie princesse portait une magnifique robe blanche et sa taille était ceinte d'un ruban de fils d'argent. Elle portait une tiare dans ses longs cheveux bruns détachés, dont les mèches tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une étole de soie. Sa tête était cernée d'un long voile tenu par ses deux jeunes sœurs, derrière elle, et son visage était caché ; néanmoins, Liam aperçut son sourire et ses grands yeux ambre effrontés qui lui plaisaient tant. Son bustier était décoré de pierreries et les longues manches de sa robe épousaient ses bras minces à la perfection. Sous le jupon de dentelle, il aperçut de petits souliers plats et sa bague de fiançailles avait été ingénieusement accrochée à son décolleté sage.  
  
La jeune fille tenait le bras de son père, rayonnant, qui la mena jusqu'à l'autel d'une démarche assurée, presque théâtrale. Il la laissa devant le prêtre, se dirigea vers la place gardée par son épouse et la cérémonie put commencer.  
L'homme d'église parla longtemps, trop longtemps aux yeux des jeunes fiancés qui se dévoraient discrètement des yeux. Vint l'heure des consentements mutuels et, ce fut la voix chargée d'émotion qu'ils se dirent oui, acclamés par leurs familles et les invités du mariage.  
  
Il y eut un nouveau monologue du prêtre, l'échange des alliances et enfin, Liam put soulever le voile qui cachait le visage de sa bien-aimée pour l'embrasser doucement, scellant leur union devant Dieu. La chapelle se vida aussi vite qu'elle s'était remplie et les jeunes mariés furent applaudis à leur sortie. Enfin, le comte Yaser Malik annonça un repas léger dans le jardin, agrémenté de vins divers, avant de se rendre au château pour festoyer jusqu'à l'aube.  
  
  
La grande salle à manger était illuminée de mille feux et les conversations allaient bon train. Au centre de la plus longue table se trouvaient Liam et Veronica. Les rires fusaient autour d'eux mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y faisait attention. Ils avaient à peine mangé, s'était servi dans chaque plat pour donner le change, mais le stress de leur première nuit se faisait cruellement ressentir. Le châtain ne cessait jamais de regarder le corps longiligne de sa belle, essayant de l'imaginer sans vêtements. Rien n'y fit, rien ne le calma tout à fait. Pourtant, il en avait vu des corps nus de jeunes femmes belles à se damner. Mais là, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Comme si la princesse était plus mystérieuse que n'importe qui. Pourtant, il ne les imaginait pas, les regards effrontés et les sourires taquins qu'elle lui lançait toutes les cinq minutes. Il n'imaginait pas non plus les tremblements de sa main quand elle portait son verre à sa bouche. Il la comprenait, en un sens. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'offrirait à un homme, son mari, en somme.  
  
Pour Veronica, il en était tout autre. Cette nuit scellerait sa destinée. Ou Liam l'accepterait telle qu'elle était. Ou il la répudierait sans même l'avoir touchée.

 

 

•

  
  
Ce fut une véritable foule qui les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre nuptiale, dans les appartements de la princesse. La porte se referma derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent pris au piège dans la grande salle. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient épiés par personne, qu'on leur avait laissé une certaine pudeur dans leurs actes, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter tous les deux des regards inquiets au battant de bois.  
  
Alors, Liam commença à se déshabiller et il vit Veronica se diriger vers un long paravent en bois pour retirer sa lourde robe de mariage. A moitié nu, le châtain se glissa dans les draps frais et attendit, les yeux fixés sur l'ombre derrière le paravent. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, n'eut-ce été la faible lueur provenant d'une bougie sur le rebord d'une petite fenêtre. Enfin, la jeune femme apparut, une petite robe en coton cachant ses formes, ses longs cheveux ramenés sur son épaule dénudée. Le plancher craquait sous ses pieds nus et elle se faufila dans le grand lit, se tordant nerveusement les doigts.  
  
Le chevalier la serra contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, glissant son frêle corps sous le sien, entre les couvertures. Il sentit ses doigts fins glisser sur les muscles de ses bras et, quelques secondes plus tard, sa propre main remontait de sa taille à ses seins qu'il imaginait doux et ronds. Mais quelle stupeur se fut quand il ne rencontra qu'une poitrine plate, dépourvue des rondeurs habituelles. Fronçant les sourcils, il dégrafa le haut de la robe et s'aperçut que, si sa belle princesse ne mettait pas de robes aux décolletés audacieux, c'était bien parce que... en réalité, il n'y avait rien à montrer. Puis, soudain, il sentit autre chose contre sa cuisse – il avait glissé un genou entre les jambes de sa femme - et leva un regard effaré vers Veronica qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.  
  
Ce n'était pas un genou mal placé, c'était... Liam recula brutalement, jusqu'au fond du lit, jusqu'au bord du matelas. Il aperçut la bosse sous la longue chemise avant que Veronica ne cache sa moitié inférieure sous les draps. Les couvertures serrées contre sa poitrine, elle fixait le châtain, le souffle court, sans savoir quoi dire.  
  
 **\- Où est Veronica ? Qui êtes-vous pour... ?  
\- Je suis Veronica.**  
  
Il reconnut cette voix, légèrement plus grave que celles des autres femmes, qui l'avait charmé, quelques jours auparavant. Il reconnut ses grands yeux ambre et son pauvre sourire désolé. Alors, il comprit qu'on l'avait trompé. Que la princesse Veronica n'avait jamais existé, qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion, un mirage et que, sous ses traits, se cachait un maigre jeune homme rongé par la peur.  
  
 **\- Quel est... votre vrai prénom ?  
\- Je m'appelle Zayn.**  
  
Et, en disant cela, le jeune garçon passa une main sous les longues mèches brunes et retira plusieurs petites épingles de la chevelure. Quand il retira sa perruque et la posa sur le lit, Liam n'en peut plus. D'un bond, il se redressa, commença à renfiler ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
 **\- Attendez !**  
  
Avec l'énergie du désespoir, le dénommé Zayn sortit des draps à la vitesse de l'éclair et se jeta aux pieds du jeune homme, s'accrochant fermement à sa jambe.  
  
 **\- S'il vous plaît, ne quittez pas la chambre. S'il advient que des gens extérieurs l'apprennent, ce serait une catastrophe pour ma famille, je vous en supplie, je... Je suis désolé. Pardonnez-moi...**  
  
Il se mit à pleurer, fermement agrippé au châtain. Le chevalier baissa les yeux sur lui. Il eut pitié de ce jeune prince aux courts cheveux noirs et au corps frêle qui se tenait à lui comme il le pouvait, sanglotant doucement, des spasmes secouant ses épaules maigrichonnes.  
  
 **\- Ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plaît.**  
  
Zayn releva les yeux vers lui et le cœur de Liam se serra quand il aperçut ses grands yeux brouillés par les larmes. Les perles salées continuaient de dévaler ses joues anguleuses et il reniflait piteusement. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre avant de se baisser, passant ses mains sous le corps du métis, et de le soulever, le tenant contre lui pour le poser sur le lit. Le prince se décala sur le bord du matelas, à l'opposé de son désormais mari et rabattit les couvertures sur lui.  
  
La bougie finissait de sa consumer et le chevalier préféra passer la nuit sur un fauteuil. Il s'installa du mieux qu'il put, s'enroula dans sa grande cape et ferma les yeux, bercé par la douce respiration du petit corps à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
  
Mais Liam ne put dormir convenablement. Il se réveilla trois fois dans la nuit, les membres ankylosés, le dos tordu par le dossier du fauteuil et finit par se lever, pestant après les meubles, le château et ce salaud de Yanis Malik qui s'était bien fichu de lui, à lui refiler son seul fils déguisé en femme. Le châtain retira une nouvelle fois sa chemise et se glissa sous les couvertures, sans jamais jeter un seul regard à sa princesse déchue, sa princesse imaginaire. Son utopie. Il sombra enfin dans le sommeil, un sommeil sans rêves, mais troublé néanmoins par sa découverte de la soirée.

 

 

•

  
  
Quand Liam se réveilla, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les rideaux mal fermés, il sentit un léger poids sur son épaule droite et tourna la tête. Un rai de lumière s'était posé sur le lit et il aperçut Zayn, recroquevillé contre lui, ses cils tressaillant légèrement tandis qu'il dormait. L'une de ses mains était posée sur le large torse du châtain, serrée en poing et le jeune prince s'était enroulé dans les couvertures. Dans la précipitation de la nuit, la chemise à moitié ouverte avait glissé de son épaule, la laissant à découvert. Il dormait à moitié sur le ventre, son souffle caressant doucement l'épiderme du chevalier.  
  
Ses cheveux ébène étaient ébouriffés et il marmonnait parfois dans son sommeil. Liam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le trouvant soudain tellement adorable. Il était vrai qu'il aurait préféré se réveiller auprès d'une belle naïade aux formes voluptueuses, mais, passé le cap de la découverte, finir sa vie auprès d'un homme magnifique ne le rebutait pas tant que cela. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Bien, il était temps d'aller au jardin. Une envie pressante le taraudait depuis son réveil. Il se dégagea doucement du petit corps et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Rapidement, il passa une chemise et renfila ses bottes, se dirigeant vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
En sentant la chaleur s'amoindrir et le matelas retrouver une forme initiale sous ses doigts, Zayn s'éveilla brutalement. Il se releva, inquiet, et vit son mari – s'il pouvait se permettre de l'appeler comme cela – quitter la pièce. Un doute le prit et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'il appelait son prénom, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.  
  
Le châtain se retourna vivement, la main sur la poignée et se maudit intérieurement de sa négligence. D'un bond, il revint vers le lit, captura les lèvres du métis entre les siennes et l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle. Il laissa dériver sa bouche sur sa joue puis dans son cou, remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer qu'il revenait vite.  
  
 **\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Mais bien sûr.**  
  
Attendri, le jeune homme recoiffa ses mèches noires qui partaient dans tous les sens et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de quitter la pièce, se dirigeant au-dehors, dans l'air frais du matin.  
  
  
Dès son retour, Liam se faufila dans les draps chauds, claquant des dents. Il prit Zayn contre lui mais le jeune garçon se dégagea, glapissant.  
  
 **\- Vous êtes glacé !  
\- Il faisait froid dehors, je sens venir un début d'averse. Réchauffez-moi.  
\- Non.**  
  
Le châtain fronça les sourcils, un fin sourire aux lèvres, fixant le prince qui s'était assis contre le montant du lit à baldaquin, à l'autre bout du matelas. D'un mouvement rapide, il l'attrapa par une cheville et le tira à lui. Zayn commença à se débattre et à hurler, riant à moitié, tandis que le chevalier lui chatouillait les côtes. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes, laissant le jeune garçon reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, souriant.  
  
 **\- Avouez que je fais une excellente princesse. Mon père doit être fier.  
\- Votre père est tordu, surtout, de vous obliger à vous habiller en femme. Ce n'est pas le mien qui me...  
\- De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. J'ai un visage fin et un corps frêle, vous avez une certaine carrure et un grand nez, je ne crois pas qu'il existe beaucoup de jolies demoiselles avec ce physique aussi... vôtre.  
\- Non mais...**  
  
Liam se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent entre les draps, riant comme des fous. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, essoufflés, riant toujours. Alors, le prince se tourna vers le châtain, ses pupilles trahissant son inquiétude. Il fallait qu'il sache.  
  
 **\- Etes-vous sincères ou... vous jouez-vous de moi pour passer le temps en attendant de trouver une vraie femme et de me répudier en m'enfermant dans une tourelle ?  
\- Vous lisez trop de contes.**  
  
Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.  
  
 **\- Veronica m'intéressait pour un seul point ; et, je l'avoue, je me suis exécrablement comporté, comme beaucoup d'hommes sur cette terre. Mon instinct de mâle a repris le dessus et je n'imaginais que la nuit de noces et le corps merveilleux et voluptueux qui m'attendait. Mais c'est de vous, Zayn, dont je suis tombé amoureux, sans connaître votre véritable identité. Je vous aimé dès notre première rencontre, au bord de ce ruisseau. J'ai aimé vos sourires, votre rire, vos grands yeux dorés, les regards effrontés que vous me lanciez et la manière dont vous vous mordiez les lèvres. Je vous aimé encore plus quand j'ai vu vos larmes pour ma personne, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin et que vous étiez blotti contre moi, quand vous vous êtes levé d'un coup, pensant que je partais à tout jamais. Vous me rendez fou à chaque minute près de vous. Et s'il me fallait vous taquiner encore un peu pour vous voir aussi libéré, sans cette timidité que vous étiez obligé d'avoir, sans cette pudeur maniérée, je jure que je recommencerai encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.**  
  
Liam se redressa, son visage au-dessus de celui de Zayn, le dévorant des yeux.  
  
 **\- Et maintenant... maintenant, j'ai tellement envie de vous serrer contre moi. J'ai tellement envie de vous faire l'amour pour vous prouver combien je vous aime et combien je tiens à vous.**  
  
Le jeune prince rougit et se cacha le visage sous les draps.  
  
 **\- Oh, ne vous cachez pas.**  
  
Le châtain blottit son visage dans son cou mordoré et mordilla sa peau.  
  
 **\- Ne pas consommer pendant la nuit de noces mais plutôt le matin-même, c'est toujours valable ?**  
  
Zayn rit.  
  
 **\- Bien sûr.**  
  
Il noua ses bras derrière la nuque du chevalier qui se redressait et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, leurs mains frôlant leurs peaux à peine vêtues, découvrant le corps de l'autre. Liam s'était installé entre les jambes du jeune garçon et sa main avait glissé sous l'une de ses cuisses. Le prince gémit contre ses lèvres et il accentua ses baisers et ses caresses.  
  
Soudain, ils entendirent toquer à la porte et une petite voix se fit entendre.  
  
 **\- Princesse ? Messire ?**  
  
Le châtain soupira et se blottit à son tour contre Zayn, rabattant les couvertures sur lui.  
  
 **\- Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'on vient nous embêter à ce moment-là...  
\- Hm, je crois bien que si.**  
  
Le jeune garçon se tourna vers le battant...  
  
 **\- Une minute !**  
  
... et se mit à fouiller entre les couvertures, prenant même le risque de se pencher vers le plancher.  
  
 **\- Que cherchez-vous, bon sang ?  
\- Ma perruque... Ah, si jamais cette servante me voit sans, je suis fichu.  
\- Attendez...**  
  
Le chevalier passa son bras sous les couvertures, jusqu'au fond du lit et attrapa la longue chevelure brune.  
  
 **\- A part vous, vos parents et moi, qui sait que vous êtes en réalité un homme ?  
\- Ma sœur aînée, parce que... c'est ma sœur aînée, forcément mais... aucune des personnes à notre service dans ce château n'est au courant. Quant à mes deux petites sœurs, mon père a préféré que je me fasse passer pour une aînée pudique à leurs yeux ; selon lui, si elles avaient su, elles auraient pu briser le secret sans le faire exprès, lors d'une fête, par innocence. Et pour les visiteurs, je suis Veronica, la seconde fille du comte Yaser Malik.**  
  
Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se figèrent quelques secondes. Enfin, Zayn eut l'air de retrouver ses esprits et rattacha sa perruque avec les petites épingles qu'il avait laissées accroché au col de sa robe la veille. Il se tourna vers Liam et lui demanda silencieusement si tout allait bien. Le châtain passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux et arrangea plusieurs mèches ondulées. Taquin, il voulut embrasser l'épaule découverte sous la lourde chevelure mais le prince le repoussa sèchement, grognant entre ses dents.  
  
 **\- Liam, cela suffit.**  
  
Le châtain rit doucement, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux et les rideaux du lit s'ouvrir doucement devant une jeune fille apeurée.  
  
 **\- Princesse, messire, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger comme cela mais monsieur votre père m'a expressément demandé de vous apporter des fruits et quelque douceur, pour, a-t-il dit, recouvrer vos forces.**  
  
En confessant cela, la servante rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le chevalier se pencha alors vers Zayn pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  
 **\- Recouvrer nos forces, hm ? Surtout quand nous n'avons encore rien fait.**  
  
Un brin agacé, le jeune prince lui pinça la cuisse puis se fendit d'un doux sourire pour la jeune demoiselle qui tenait devant eux, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, osant à peine lever les yeux sur la belle princesse face à elle.  
  
 **\- Eh bien, remerciez mon père pour cette gentille attention. Vous pouvez retourner à vos tâches.**  
  
La servante s'inclina cérémonieusement et quitta la pièce. Dès que le battant se fut refermé, le visage de Zayn changea complètement et un sourire d'enfant le soir de Noël se profila sur son visage fin.  
  
 **\- Pourriez-vous enlever cette perruque, parce que...  
\- Mon Dieu. Un gâteau à la broche.  
\- Zayn, j'ai vraiment du mal, là... Mais... qu'est-ce que... un quoi ?  
\- Vous ne connaissez pas le gâteau à la broche ?  
\- Non, la guerre ne m'a pas permis de connaître ça, ni même le peu d'argent que ramenait mon père, avant... Mais enlevez ces cheveux, je vous en supplie, j'ai l'impression de reparler à Veronica, cela me perturbe.  
\- Oh...**  
  
Le jeune garçon retira la perruque et la jeta au pied du lit, puis attrapa un bout de gâteau.  
  
 **\- Fermez les yeux et ouvrez la bouche.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous me faites confiance ou... ?**  
  
Liam fronça les sourcils mais finit par abdiquer. Il ferma ses paupières et laissa son prince poser un bout de la pâtisserie sur sa langue. Il mâcha consciencieusement, demanda à avoir un autre morceau puis rouvrit les yeux, ébahi.  
  
 **\- Grands dieux, c'est excellent.  
\- Je vous avais dit de me faire confiance.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?  
\- Et si vous deviniez, hm ?**  
  
Le châtain se prêta au jeu, quémanda un nouveau morceau et referma les yeux, se concentrant.  
  
 **\- C'est un gâteau alors, il y a forcément de la farine et des œufs...  
\- Hm...  
\- Du sucre... et du beurre ?  
\- Oui. Et ?  
\- Et...**  
  
Le jeune homme fit claquer sa langue, reprit à l'aveuglette un morceau, le porta à sa bouche, cherchant toujours d'où venaient les saveurs inconnues qui roulaient contre son palais. Alors, Zayn se pencha vers lui et lui susurra doucement :  
  
 **\- Et quelques douceurs venues des pays chauds, ramenés par nos croisades... Du rhum et de la vanille, mon père en est friand.  
\- J'avais déjà entendu parler du rhum, mais...**  
  
Liam se tourna vers le jeune garçon.  
  
 **\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un bout du Paradis...  
\- A cause du gâteau ?  
\- A cause du gâteau... mais surtout à cause de toi.  
\- On passe au tutoiement ?  
\- Rien qu'entre nous, dans notre intimité... Tu veux ?**  
  
Le prince sourit.  
  
 **\- Bien sûr que je veux.**

 

 

•

  
  
L'air était toujours aussi frais au-dehors. Liam enfila de nouveaux vêtements et regarda Zayn fouiller dans son armoire pour commencer sa transformation. Le jeune prince avait renfilé la perruque de longs cheveux bruns et s'acharnait à serrer sa taille dans un corset, enroulant le haut de son torse avec un long bandeau dans lequel il avait glissé deux balles de tissu qui reformerait une poitrine devenue inexistante la veille au soir, lors de leur prétendue nuit de noces. Il enfila un panty sur ses jambes minces, ainsi qu'un petit jupon de dentelle et passa un doigt sur les différentes robes accrochées dans le placard. Il avait passé un petit chemisier qui recouvrait ses bras jusqu'à ses mains et son alliance brillait dans la douce lueur du soleil matinal. Le châtain s'avança jusque derrière lui, posa ses doigts sur ses hanches maigres et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
 **\- La rose est très jolie.  
\- Hm ?**  
  
Le jeune garçon attrapa le lourd vêtement entre ses doigts et demanda au chevalier de l'aider à le passer. Il se pencha pour lisser les plis du bas, rajusta les cordons de son décolleté à peine entrevu et attrapa une brosse pour coiffer ses faux cheveux. Il termina de se préparer en enfilant de petits souliers en vair et Liam posa un châle en laine sur ses épaules. Ils sortirent de la chambre, s'embrassèrent encore dans les couloirs avant d'arriver dans le jardin.  
  
Le prince travesti prit le bras du chevalier et ils marchèrent jusqu'au ruisseau, le grand manteau de voyage du châtain entouré autour de leurs deux corps, le métis soulevant sa robe d'une main pour ne pas marcher dessus. La rosée s'était déposée partout et l'herbe chuintait sous leurs pieds. Liam se pencha, ses doigts frôlant l'eau froide et il les passa dans le cou de Zayn qui échappa un cri surpris. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'on les espionnait des hautes fenêtres du château et l'attrapa par la taille, l'embrassant chastement. Le prince remonta sa main sur sa joue mal rasée, lui rendit son baiser et sourit. Taquin, le châtain plongea son visage dans son cou et le jeune garçon se mit à rire. Et Dieu qu'il aimait son rire. Doux et cristallin. Dieu qu'il aimait ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un beau sourire. Dieu qu'il aimait sa peau contre la sienne, Dieu qu'il aurait voulu en découvrir plus que cela. Dieu qu'il aurait voulu être moins borné, moins idiot, ils auraient déjà consommé à plusieurs reprises durant la nuit. Dieu qu'il voulait entendre les gémissements qu'il pouvait avoir de lui si jamais...  
  
 **\- Liam ?**  
  
Il releva la tête, croisant les iris dorés de Zayn dans lesquels il plongea son regard quelques secondes, avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, lâchant dans un souffle un « Je t'aime » qui fit sourire un peu plus le métis. Le chevalier colla son front au sien, un bras autour de sa taille, une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, enroulant une mèche autour d'un de ses doigts.  
  
 **\- Et toi, tu m'aimes ?**  
  
Le prince l'embrassa tendrement et murmura contre ses lèvres :  
  
 **\- Oui, je t'aime.**  
  
  
Si le matin fut frais, la journée devint de plus ensoleillée à mesure des heures qui passaient et, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, le couple tout juste marié s'échappa de la vigilance des gardes du château pour trouver refuge dans le parc cerné de fleurs. Au centre, caché derrière d'immenses buissons, se trouvait un petit banc de pierres connu seulement par le prince. Un joli siège ouvragé, piédestal qui surplombait une petite étendue d'herbe et de fleurs sauvages. C'était l'endroit secret de Zayn, son abri, sa seconde maison. Un plafond naturel s'était formé au fil des années et cachait presque le ciel. L'espace était toujours à l'ombre, mais quelques rayons de soleil arrivaient encore à passer entre les branchages de la haie.  
  
Ce fut là que le jeune garçon s'installa, couché sur le banc de pierres, sa tête sur les genoux de Liam qui caressait ses faux cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, sourit au châtain penché au-dessus de lui.  
  
 **\- Pourquoi être obligé de te déguiser depuis ton plus jeune âge ?  
\- Une idée de mon père. Une idée tordue, comme tu le dis si bien. Mais je suis né trop tôt selon les médecins qui étaient au chevet de ma mère, mandatés parce que mon père craignait qu'elle ne meure en couches, seule avec quelques servantes incompétentes pendant qu'il allait visiter ses propriétés. Je suis un enfant chétif, le seul garçon qu'il ait mais... ma fragilité ne lui a pas rendu service. Il voulait un garçon fort, il s'est retrouvé avec un bambin qui se cachait dans les jupes de sa mère dès qu'il y avait un orage et qui n'arrivait même pas à exceller, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pendant un combat à l'épée de bois avec le fils de son précepteur. Alors, à cinq ans, caché de tous depuis sa naissance, le petit prince est devenu une princesse aux boucles brunes, aux longs cils et au sourire ravageur. Certains de mes traits physiques ont bien aidé à cette transformation. Et je suis restée comme ça, à attendre qu'on veuille bien de moi.  
\- Ton père savait pertinemment que te trouver un mari ne serait pas simple.  
\- Il se fichait de savoir si je finirais mes jours dans un donjon, oublié de tous pendant que mon mari courait les femmes dans le royaume. J'ai juste eu la chance de tomber sur toi.  
\- Et si j'avais réagi comme les autres, si j'avais joué au mâle avide de courbes féminines, si j'étais parti sans que tu puisses me rattraper, hier soir, que serais-tu devenu ?**  
  
Zayn se redressa et se leva, se tordant les mains.  
  
 **\- Je ne veux même pas y penser... La fenêtre de ma chambre n'est pas assez grande pour que je puisse grimper sur le rebord et...  
\- Arrête.**  
  
Le chevalier s'était levé à son tour et avait enlacé sa taille. Le prince se retourna et ils se regardèrent une poignée de seconde avant l'impact. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, avides de baisers, avides d'étreintes. Le temps semblait suspendu, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus.  
  
Ce fut Liam, le premier, qui allongea Zayn, râla après les coutures compliquées des robes. Il aurait voulu le dévêtir totalement, mais le temps ne le permettait pas. Le soleil avait disparu derrière un nuage gris clair et le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Ils auraient pu rentrer, courir jusqu'à leur chambre... Mais le désir urgeait. L'envie grandissait à chaque nouvelle caresse sur un bout de peau défendu hors mariage.  
  
Ce fut Zayn qui retira promptement la chemise de son mari, laissant courir ses doigts sur son torse musclé. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au bas de son dos, il échappa un soupir contre les lèvres du châtain. Il sentait l'herbe aplatie sous son dos, l'humidité de quelques brins qui passait dans le tissu de sa robe. Les doigts de Liam couraient sur son épiderme nu et il avait relevé sa robe jusqu'à ses cuisses, jurant encore après le jupon de dentelle qui le gênait considérablement. Il entendit le bruit d'une ceinture débouclée, le froissement d'un vêtement. L'une de ses épaules était dénudée.  
  
Ce fut Liam qui s'initia en lui, lentement, doucement, ses lèvres contre son front. Le prince lui griffa le dos, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler. Le sang pulsait contre ses tempes et un millier de frissons parcouraient son corps, hérissaient sa peau. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il était. Le corps du châtain était lourd contre le sien, il s'y agrippa, haletant. Leurs épidermes se frôlaient agréablement, leurs souffles se croisaient. Et ils dansaient, dansaient, pris dans un étau de plaisir qu'ils connaissaient à peine.  
  
Ce fut Zayn qui pleura le premier. Il repensa à leur rencontre, à leur dispute de la veille, la déconvenue de Liam. Et si... si le chevalier n'avait eu que faire de ses sanglots, s'il s'était échappé de son emprise, quittant le château, n'écoutant que son égo de mâle blessé par la tromperie ? Le prince aurait manqué tout ça. Ses baisers, ses sourires et sa peau contre la sienne, sur l'herbe verte du parc. Il aurait manqué ses mots doux au creux de son oreille et ses taquineries. La rambarde d'un balcon aurait été le seul échappatoire de ce monde cruel, de ce père égoïste qui l'avait travesti à cause de sa faible constitution, de sa mère qui ne l'avait jamais protégé de quoi que ce soit.  
  
Dans les bras de Liam, il revivait. Il souriait à travers ses larmes. Une perle salée roula sur la joue du châtain. S'il n'avait écouté que sa fureur, s'il n'avait tenu compte que de sa colère, s'il n'avait pas eu ce pincement au cœur en voyant ce jeune garçon éploré accroché à lui... S'il était accroché à son illusion, à sa chimère, à Veronica et pas au caractère si attachant de Zayn, il aurait fini sa vie seul, sûrement.  
  
Et quand l'orgasme les prit tous les deux, ce point culminant, ce point de non-retour, leurs larmes séchées se mélangèrent contre leurs joues alors que leurs lèvres se cherchaient une dernière fois. Un dernier baiser avant que leur sens se reprennent, avant qu'ils ne reviennent sur terre, avant qu'ils ne descendent de ce septième ciel où ils étaient montés avec empressement.  
  
  
Quand le jeune couple sortit du parc, Zayn dans les bras de Liam, une pluie fine tombait, trempant leurs visages. Le châtain se dirigea vers le château, marchant précautionneusement sur l'herbe glissante, son prince tenant sa cape au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
  
 **\- Liam ? Et pour les enfants que nous n'aurons jamais ?  
\- Je suis sûr que ton père a déjà prévu d'avoir une fille infertile et le mien s'accordera fort de tous ceux que mes frères lui ont déjà offerts.  
\- Mais toi ?**  
  
Ils atteignirent une petite porte dérobée qui conduisait directement aux chambres et le châtain se tourna vers son aimé.  
  
 **\- Moi ? Je m'y ferai. Et puis... J'ai déjà un si grand enfant dans mes bras, à l'instant, qu'en avoir d'autres ne me siérait sûrement pas.**

 

 

•

  
  
Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la neige épaisse. Il aperçut la silhouette du petit manoir que son père lui avait offert comme cadeau de mariage. Liam y vivait depuis six mois avec Zayn et chaque jour était un nouveau don du ciel. Ils habitaient à deux dans ce vaste espace, sans serviteurs à leurs ordres, rien qu'eux deux, heureux et loin du monde, loin des autres.  
  
Le châtain tapota l'encolure de son cheval et ils reprirent leur chemin, le vent cinglant leurs corps. Arrivé dans les écuries attenantes, le jeune homme prit le temps de desseller son destrier et le laissa reprendre des forces dans son box, remplissant sa mangeoire de foin. Il s'imaginait que le prince l'attendait au coin du feu, enroulé dans une couverture, sur un fauteuil, un livre sur ses genoux. Peut-être s'était-il endormi ?  
  
Le chevalier sursauta doucement alors qu'il rangeait le harnachement de son cheval. Deux mains s'étaient posées sur sa taille et il se retourna. Zayn était là, lui souriant, ses yeux ambre légèrement plissés. Il portait des vêtements d'hommes, ses courts cheveux noirs avaient été soigneusement coiffés et une mèche cachait une partie de son front. Liam se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le jeune garçon apprenait à être un homme, ne ressortant les robes et la perruque qu'en de rares occasions – une invitation de leurs familles respectives. Il avait mis les bottes que le châtain lui avait offertes pour Noël et était monté à cheval pour la première fois une semaine auparavant.  
  
Le chevalier l'attrapa par la taille et ils rentrèrent dans leurs salons, serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
  
Les journées de Liam n'étaient plus les mêmes. Les baisers et les sourires de Zayn avaient la saveur et la lumière du Paradis. Et ça lui suffisait.  
  
Auprès de la force tranquille du châtain, le métis se sentait tellement bien. Lové contre lui dans le même fauteuil, l'embrassant toujours plus à chaque minute.  
  
Et ils vécurent encore heureux, jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
